


《缄默法则》chapter（10）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：拉拉队服（露脐，短裙），口红，书桌，骑乘





	《缄默法则》chapter（10）

Loki的大二过的十分平淡，期间只有过一段小风波。他吃什么都吐得撕心裂肺，在投篮落地后也会突然干呕，去了校医务室也查不出什么。

“由于你结婚了，所以理论上校方没有理由反对或干涉。”校医委婉地提点了一句，“我先给你批半天假，自己去买包验孕……”

Loki将手里的篮球死死摁在大腿上，之后的话他都没有听进去。

“好的，多谢您。”少年孤零零地站了起来，连篮球滚到地上了都没有发觉。Loki接过假条，在走进深秋的艳阳里时，突然冷静了下来。

本来就没有百分之百的避孕措施，他的运气一向不怎么好。

Loki回了家，在厕所里盯着验孕棒等结果。好在他的人生没有一败涂地，Loki长长地松了口气，把包装和垃圾一起丢掉。

omega伸着懒腰回卧室睡了一觉，他吓坏了，Loki在情绪剧烈波动之后总会特别累。

醒来的时候已经是晚上八点了，Thor穿着外套斜靠在床上假寐，又把眉心皱得苦大仇深。

“hey……Loki，我想等你醒过来。”Thor坐了起来，眼里有些血丝，“我在卫生间的垃圾桶里发现了验孕棒，你是不是……”

“虚惊一场，”Loki说，他不太敢听Thor问完那句话，“我可能肠胃受凉了才会一直吐，是校医建议我验一下的。”

“可我还是很抱歉，Loki。”Thor俯身亲吻着omega冰凉的鼻尖，“哪怕我做的再多，甚至寸步不离地跟着……也无法分担你的切肤之痛。”

“我在分化成omega的时候就已经苦恼过了，”Loki翘了翘嘴角，还是那副懒洋洋的样子，“除非我割了腺体绝育，这些事我终究要经历。”

“Thor，在这件事上别用监护人的角度去考虑。”Loki撑起身抱住了他的爱人，“如果我选择接受伴侣，这就是我必须承担的风险和责任。”

“假设成为我伴侣的alpha不是你，你觉得谁能做的比你更好？”

“没有人，”Thor轻笑了一声，“这个答案我永远都毫不犹豫。”

“那就够了，blondie。”Loki的肚子咕咕叫了起来，也许他终于能吃下些东西了，“你对我最大的保护，就是别把我身边的位置让给任何人。”

那一年的隆冬，odinson家加入了新成员。

Loki一到冬天就又懒又馋，Thor晚上抱着他时都觉得软了很多。那天omega正在选礼物的包装纸，alpha顶着风霜大雪走进了玄关。

“你怀里裹着什……Wow！”Loki半个人都从沙发背上探了出来，Thor敞开外套，一团小煤球似的东西滚进了Loki的臂弯，“这是猫？你哪来的猫？！”

“从车盘底下的缝隙里找到的，”Thor冻得搓手，但他的爱人显然被毛茸茸的奶猫夺去了所有注意力，“黑不溜秋的一团，要不是我听见叫声就危险了。”

“我们能养它吗？”Loki格外喜欢地捧着小黑猫，四只绿眼睛瞪大了望向Thor，“这小家伙看上去很聪明。”

煤球弱弱地喵呜了一声，尾巴尖可怜地打着颤。

“当然可以，我都把它带回来了。”Thor耸耸肩，他喜欢和Loki一样可爱的小东西，“但你得保证最爱的还是我，否则我就是搬起石头砸自己的脚。”

“当然babe，”Loki笑眯眯地让Thor把脸凑过来，响亮地亲了一口，“它的小命可是你救的，我的爱是顺位继承制。”

“听见了吗小煤球，”Thor点了点奶猫湿漉漉的鼻子，被叼住指尖咕噜噜地啃，“就算你长着绿眼睛我也不会心软。”

“不能叫她煤球，”Loki抱着猫开始Google注意事项，“你怎么能叫你的女儿煤球·奥丁森？！”

“所以她也能姓odinson了？”Thor又开始郁闷了，“虽然我挺有爱心，但还没有到把猫当女儿养的地步。”

“Lily？Vanessa？Helen？”思维跳跃的omega已经开始了下一个议题，“你觉得她适合哪个，或者Cicy，rose……”

“Tracy，爱尔兰名，意思是战士。”Thor说，“也有自信好动，教养良好的含义，这小煤球一看就不老实。”

“行啊，Tracy·odinson。”Loki揉着新成员的耳朵，Tracy喵喵地在他腿上打滚，“你怎么想到的？”

“Google搜索第一条，黑猫取名大全。”Thor哼笑了一声，眯着眼捏了捏Tracy想要挠他的小爪子，“小东西挺会找靠山，知道我不好惹就往你怀里钻。”

Tracy蔫蔫地收回了爪子，肉垫软软地摁着Loki的肚子，喵呜着哭诉委屈。

“记牢了Tracy，这家伙在食物链顶端，惹不起。”Loki压低嗓门，仿佛带着幼崽捕猎的母豹，“我当初贼心不死，下场比你惨多了。”

“喏，家里她能喝的只有奶，”食物链顶端的alpha端着碗回来了，“等雪小点了，我们带她去宠物医院做检查，以后还得打疫苗吃驱虫药，哦……小母猫绝育也挺麻烦。”

Tracy从碗里抬起头，舔着白花花的胡子向Loki喵喵叫着求救，可她的靠山显然叛投了敌营，皱着鼻子让她早点认命。

“我以过来人的经验告诉你，Tracy。”猫科动物们又凑在一起嘀咕，“他吃软不吃硬，虽然既啰嗦又强硬……老实点总没错。”

“你自己都不老实，”Thor觉得自己又成了监护人，还得跨物种地操两份心，“她会听你的？”

“我的策略不一样，”Loki摸了摸alpha的胡茬，捏着Thor的下巴吻他，“色诱成功了，一劳永逸，唔……”

吃饱喝足的Tracy窝在茶几边梳理毛发，跳回沙发上后就想往Loki怀里钻。

压着Loki的alpha头也不抬地把奶猫扒拉下去，Tracy掉在地毯上滚了一圈，抬头看见omega修长的胳膊攀上了Thor的脊背，挣扎扭动着呜咽求饶，然后渐渐地只剩下细密的喘息。

完了完了，靠山被吃了。

逃离猎食者扑杀现场的小奶猫缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，瞪圆了幽绿的眼睛远远观察着晃动作响的沙发。

Tracy微弱地喵了一声，决定再也不去招惹食物链顶端的金毛。

“申请填得怎么样了？”Thor端着红茶走进Loki的书房，这本来是omega最爱的，他被带得喝惯了，“明天就截止了，别磨蹭。”

“我知道……”Loki侧过头从Thor的被子里喝茶，打字的手依旧不停，“上传成功，满意了？”

Thor没啃声，揉了揉恋人的黑发，Tracy抬头对他喵了一声，实相地让出了Loki的怀抱，一溜烟跑去了猫爬架。

如果申请成功，Loki就会去英国当交换生，为期一年。名额十分有限，因而当导师推荐他报名时，Loki根本没有拒绝的理由。

“我们谈过这个，Loki。”Thor和他的想法一样，他们谁也不想当彼此的绊脚石，“不需要考虑别的，如果这能让你变得更优秀，你没理由不去。”

Thor甚至牢记着截止日期，唯恐Loki因为一念之差放弃了这次机会。

“多久出结果？”Thor把Loki抱到了腿上，看着恋人优秀而完美的简历。frigga宠爱Loki却绝不溺爱，她的小王子矜贵骄傲，也绝对有自负的资本。

“5天之后。”

“原来你会弹钢琴，”Thor摩挲着Loki匀称修长的指节，想象它们在琴键上翻飞的样子，“怪不得喜欢听……有机会我想听你弹一次。”

“我都生疏了……但给外行听还过得去。”omega顺势靠进了Thor的怀里，他们都知道Loki一定会被选上，“还有半小时就是第二天了，真的不庆祝一下你的生日？”

“只不过是又老一岁，”Thor哑哑地笑了一声，“你到底在卖什么关子？我可没什么耐心。”

“坐这儿等我。”那双捉摸不透的绿眼睛眨了眨，Loki转身离开了书房。

omega在卫生间苦恼地背对着镜子，Loki已经拿了最大号的制服，毕竟拉拉队里没有姑娘的身高接近一米九。

“该死……”Loki背后的露脐上装拉链豁开了一半，他的骨架还是塞不进女装，“我就不该听她们的鬼话！”

热情的姑娘们得知Loki正在为恋人的生日礼物发愁时，众口一致地认为没有男人会不喜欢拉拉队制服，除非是个gay。

那正好，Loki想，既然Thor坚持自己没被掰弯，那他就偶尔照顾一下丈夫的性取向。

“hey，我碰到点小问题……”Thor已经闲得下楼又倒了杯水，穿着超短裙的Loki出现在书房门口时，alpha噗得一下把水喷回了杯子里，“……我可以换掉，装作无事发生。”

omega羞恼地瞪着Thor，卡在胯骨上的超短裙什么都没遮住，但把腿型衬得更加笔直修长，更别说那见鬼的露脐背心……

“不不不，这太……上帝！”Thor觉得自己肉眼可见地硬了起来，海绵体和大脑一起充血，开口时激动得差点破音，“我爱死这个礼物了，不，我爱死你了Loki。”

“可是现在出了些小问题，”Loki别扭地躲在门框后磨蹭了一会儿，穿着白色球鞋走近，在alpha足以将他生吞活剥的视线中转身，“能不能帮我拉上拉链……”

“当然。”Thor看着omega深吸了一口气，腰线在收腹时细薄无比，还有露出短裙的股沟，“我真是连春梦都没做过这样的……”

“可我觉得这太诡异了，”alpha的手掌摁着Loki的脊背，拉链收紧了肋骨，“还好我没真的涂口红。”

“口红？”Thor暗蓝的瞳孔紧盯着他的恋人，“我不介意再代劳一次。”

“直男的恶趣味。”Loki破罐子破摔地嘟囔着，从书桌抽屉里拿出了还没拆封的口红，弯腰时裙摆缩到了浑圆的臀线之上，“我的嘴唇太薄了，肯定不好看……”

“嘘。”alpha的拇指按住了喋喋不休的唇，Loki安静了下来，睁大眼睛看着Thor打开唇膏，“你太紧张了，babe。”

绛红的色泽染上了薄而润的唇瓣，Thor画得很慢，像是一个庄重的仪式，湛蓝的眼睛专注得令人深陷。

“hey，你太安静了些。”Loki忍不住舔了一下嘴角，他穿得像在出演低成本gay片，Thor的眼神却让他觉得自己穿着婚纱……

God，我的脑子大概也被露脐装勒坏了。

“你不知道自己有多美，Loki。”Thor终于放下口红，吻上了omega微颤的唇瓣，“我高兴得快疯了，你愿意为我穿成这样……”

“生日快乐，blondie。”唇膏晕染开来，Loki红着脸笑了起来，“或许……你该拆礼物了？”

“我连包装纸都会咽下去。”Thor直接搂着恋人的腰把他抱了起来，Loki笑着低头吻他，alpha显然兴奋过度了，他们至少撞上了三件家具。

“这是我的书桌！唔……疯子、嗯！”Loki被摔在了他的论文和资料上，Thor飞快地扒光了自己的上半身，然后重新压了下来，“我的腰！Shit……你在咬人、哈啊……”

Loki的短裙底下什么都没穿，他呼吸急促地瘫倒在桌面上，被alpha从胸口一路吻到了平坦的小腹。

“Thor！唔……”omega呜咽着挺起了腰，alpha的舌尖摊进了他的雌穴，灵活地勾舔戳弄。Loki湿得像发情了一样，Thor吮吸嫩肉时水声响亮而淫荡。

Omega的大腿被alpha架在了肩膀上，勃起的性器把短裙撑出了帐篷，Loki的呻吟像失控了般绵长甜腻，Thor隔着内裤重而快地顶他，碾过穴口和会阴的每个敏感点。

“操嗯、啊！Thor……进来…”alpha的力道像是要把内裤一起顶进omega的雌穴，茎身几乎嵌进了充血的肉瓣，把omega揉弄出了绵羊一般的颤音，“please…嗯！你到底想干什么…啊呃……”

“我想让你难受，babe……我想看你像小姑娘一样叫床，哭喊着我的名字……”Thor把靠着墙的书桌撞得哐当作响，咬着Loki上下滚动的喉结，胯下硬得发痛，“我真遗憾没在十几岁遇见你，整个拉拉队的辣妹都比不上你Loki……”

“操你的…啊呃！唔……”Loki被咬的连呻吟都变了调，他居然能被Thor隔着层内裤肏到高潮，“我想脱掉…嗯！勒得难受……”

“我喜欢看你穿着它们挨操。”Thor终于脱下了那条一塌糊涂的内裤，他没再用手扩张，昂扬狰狞的性器直接顶进了雌穴，“哈……希望你桌上没有重要资料，它们都湿光了。”

Loki尖锐地抽泣了一声，被Thor撑开的痛痒比初夜那次更难耐，Alpha分了两次顶进来，囊袋才终于碰到了omega的臀肉。

“你太棒了宝贝……呼，再放松些。”Thor晃动着腰杆抽插起来，Loki短促零碎的哽咽着，裙摆被两人交叠的身体磨蹭得稀烂，alpha把他的腿根拉到最开，穿着白球鞋的脚踝格外纤细。

Loki被咬得彻底愤怒了，猛地把压着自己的alpha从桌上推起来，Thor猝不及防地跌坐在椅子上，被omega骑得闷哼着粗喘。

“别把我当小姑娘，asshole……老实点！”Loki把Thor的金发拽得后仰了头，嘶咬着alpha的咽喉和下巴，然后堵住了低吼着威胁他的嘴，“我就算穿裙子叫床也不是女人，操你妈的混账！”

“我没有…唔！对不起babe……”Thor根本抓不住omega扭动起伏的腰杆，皮肤滑得像蛇一样，“我没把你当女人，我只是……fuck，是我嘴欠，我不说这些了！”

“我只是不明白……你说你以前一直喜欢女人。”Loki终于被alpha摁着大腿不动了，胸膛起伏着憋红了眼眶，“为什么你吻我的时候就不会吐了？”

“天……靶场说的那些你一直堵在心里？”Thor有些哭笑不得，“就算我以前只喜欢女人，但我现在爱的是你，渴望的也是你，Loki。”

“我说自己没弯只是因为……”Thor在omega的身体里硬的难受，但他还是想先解开心结，“除了你，我还是接受不了其他男人，就算对着发情的男性omega也不会硬。”

“我喜欢的是Loki·odinson的裙子，不是篮球辣妹的裙子，懂吗？”Thor揉了揉Loki的耳根，吻着他笑了起来，“无意冒犯，但真的没有哪个姑娘能把我骑到叫床。”

“你可以试试每次做爱都惹毛我，”Loki冷哼了一声，咬着alpha的嘴唇挺动腰杆，Thor喘息着摩挲他赤裸在外的那一截腰腹，“我就能让你叫得像只母猫。”

“饶了我吧Loki，”Thor起身时把椅子在地上拖出了巨响，抱操着omega走进了主卧，一起摔在了床上，“我就是个满嘴跑火车的老混蛋……唔，别放在心上。”

alpha的整个体重都砸在Loki身上，粗长的肉刃险些捅穿omega的生殖腔。Loki尖叫了一声，在Thor打桩机般从不停歇的操干中被推向了高潮。

“还是不开心？”两人缠抱在一起喘息，Thor亲了亲Loki的鼻尖，“没兴致就不做了，我帮你去浴室放水。”

“你还想做的话就继续，”Loki眨了眨眼睛，说话的声音还有些抖，“这是你的生日礼物，和别的没关系。”

Thor被噎的没话说，Loki皱着眉动了动，问他到底想怎么样。

“我不知道还能怎样让你更明白了，Loki。”alpha抿着唇挺动起来，Loki颤了颤，一声不吭地搂住了Thor。

“我明白，呃啊！Thor……”Loki视线模糊地摸了摸alpha的面颊，“我只是对那些话太敏感了。”

“我爱你，你明明一清二楚，我连整个人生都敢为你从头来过……你还在犹豫什么？”

alpha压着omega的背顶了进去，他们都没再说话，沉默地纠缠着四肢和唇舌。Loki的生殖腔怎样都无法打开，Thor咬着他的脖颈狠狠撞了几下，顶在最深处释放。

Loki在晕眩迷离的快感中闭上眼睛，缠着alpha的腿落了下来，他们都知道这不是真正的问题所在。

一年……从纽约到伦敦，八小时的飞行距离，整整一年的异地分离，几乎和他们相恋的时间等长。

“如果我调整工作时间，”Thor说得很慢，气息温热地散在恋人的耳廓，“总能抽空来陪你几天。”

“那只要有假期我就都回来，”Loki极淡地勾唇，口红几乎全被alpha啃干净了，“没问题的，我曾经最擅长独自一人，只是被你惯坏了。”

“我想提前送你一份礼物，”Thor长呼了一口气，他们最好永远都别吵架，“本来打算留到纪念日……但它能让你今晚玩得开心些。”

“什么？只要不是跳蛋就行。”Loki挑了挑眉，他们对礼物的喜好总是不谋而合。

“虽然这有些违法……但我的确弄到了警用手铐和警服。”Thor看着Loki渐渐亮起来的眼睛，“如果你困了的话……”

“我整晚都是你的，darling。”色胆包天的omega赶着他下床，“路过厨房时记得拿果酱和冰块。”

“冰块？！年轻就是本钱，啧……”Thor套着裤子走出卧室，“再过几年我就玩不过你了。”


End file.
